Wish Granter
by SnowTime
Summary: She casted away her name to learn a new power to change the future into a better one. Starting from the Kyuubi's attack and onwards. Her past self and the her 'now' shall become two individuals with different souls as they lead different lives. She would do what she can, while staying away from the friends that would never remember her as that is another path, that she had taken.


**Yo! What's up? Got this idea after reading Zenko by Sakusha Saelbu. It's pretty good, I recommend it!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or xxxHolic! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Trees and buildings fell, as ninjas went to try to hold off the attacker, Kyuubi. With a single swish of its tails, tsunamis were made. The earth would quake, as the mountains were flattened, and lives were killed and homes destroyed.

The ninjas were desperate. They wanted to survive. They wanted their homes to survive, and they want their friends and family to live to see the next day. So they kept attacking, kept shooting out jutsu after jutsu, trying to hold the beast off long enough for their Yondaime to come. He would save them. He would save them all like he promised on the day of his appointment to make Konoha better and better. They will hold it off!

In a hospital…

The cry of a baby could be heard as the parents quieted the child, talking to the child softly.

"She's beautiful Kushina. Just like you eh?" Minato said sadly as he patted his daughters' small head and carried her in his arms.

"Do we have to? Do we have to do it to her? Our daughter?" Kushina asked, her gaze pleading.

"She is my daughter. I believe in her. Besides, do you think I have the heart to ask another parent something I can't do myself?" He asks her, his eyes solemn and his voice soft.

Kushina's eyes harden in determination. "I'm going too." She declared.

Minato opened his to object his wife but-

"You. Are. Not. Changing. My. Mind." She said each word slowly and strongly. "Our people needs us, so let's go."

Minato's eyes looked on solemnly as they both turn toward the Sandaime and Jiraiya, who were forgotten during the conversation. "Sorry old man, sensei. Take care of everything ne?" he asked them as they both smiled before disappearing in a Hirashin, cutting off the Sandaime when he was about to tell them off.

"Darn it! There is another way to do this! Let's go Jiraiya and stop them in time!" he told his former apprentice frantically as they both chased after the two.

"Minato. What's wrong this time?" Gamabunta asks after he was summoned before spotting the Kyuubi. "Is that . . . ." he trailed off.

"Yes I need you to hold him off while I seal him in my daughter. Can you do that?" Minato ask on top of his head.

"Of course, just do your thing and… I'll miss you." Gamabunta said to him as he pulled out his sword.

"Ah. Me too boss." And with that, Minato began the sealing process, while Kushina was helping them with holding off the Kyuubi, but she was visible straining more and more until he finally finished.

"Shiki Fuunin!" he called as he began sealing the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi, in a final attempt, tore a claw through Kushina, effectively ending her life as she turns her head and told her daughter, "I love you, Narumi." Before life faded from her eyes.

Minato worked through his tears as his wife died in front of him, sealing the deal with the Shinagami. "Grow strong, and daddy loves you too." And he too died.

"No! We were too late!" Hiruzen swore when they saw the still for of Minato and Kushina. He walked over to them, their daughter safely in her father's arms.

Many others came over to see their leader dead. Both shinobis and civilians cried out for their fallen hokage.

Hiruzen eyes harden, before he yelled out, "No! This will not be the end for them!" he yelled as he brought out a bell. It wasn't an ordinary bell, as it was glowing. People watched, wondering on what the Sandaime was going to do, and what he meant this is not the end for their hero.

Hiruzen sent chakra to the bell before his shook it, three times in succession.

_"Ring… ring… ring…"_

They all waited with a bathe breathe but was visibly disappoint when nothing happen until they heard an answering ring.

_"Ring… ring… ring…"_

After the three rings, a women appeared in front of them. She had the same golden blonde hair and blue eyes that their Yondaime had. Her hair was long and flowing, at knee length, and she was wearing a light orange kimono with flowers on it. She looked like she was twenty, but had an aura of power around her.

She looked around for a moment before turning her attention back to her old friend, Hiruzen. "Long time no see~! What is your wish since you used my calling bell?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Who is she?" Jiraiya whispered to his sensei. Hiruzen opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it by the other party.

"Call me Ninkasha. And I am a wish granter, for a price. So I'll ask again. What is your wish?" she asked them.

Jiraiya was shocked. Wish granter? Is such things even possible?

"My wish is to have two people revived. One traded his soul to the Shinagami. And the other is his wife." He told her calmly.

"Shinagami? That makes things complicated. Since they are dead, I have to bargain with him you know to get their souls back. But there is another problem. I need something else of equal value to heal and revive their bodied. Even if I got back their souls, where would they go without bodies?" she asked them with a wave of her hands.

"Now listen you! Why are you wanting something of equal value in return? Can't you at least have a heart?!" one of the ninjas yelled out from among the crowd and many followed suit.

"You seem to have mistaken. Did you think wishes come for free? Everything must be equal and I am like the balancer, to make sure they are equal or I have to pay for what every miss balance that I did, which ranges from getting injuries to equal it out, or to the extent, my life or soul. So don't go thinking I can do whatever. I don't want to die here you know." She explained as she waved her hand in dismissal at them. "So either you give, or you don't!" she told them coldly, preparing to leave if they said no.

The people around panicked. What could be of equal value? And how?

Hiruzen hesitated before he asked, "What could be of equal value?"

"Hmm. . ." Ninkasha thought with a thinking pose. "I'll take the Kyuubi that is sealed in that child then." She said shocking them. The Kyuubi? She wants that?

"Go ahead." And he thrust the child to her.

Ninkasha took the child and stared at her. 'I use to be so small, so fragile. But that is a past time. To me. And now you and me, shall be two people, as your life shall be different with parents this time around, my past self.' She thought to herself as she looked at Narumi. 'I casted away my name, learned this power, to change everything. And I'll start here, as the point.'

And she smiled to herself as she channeled her power into the seal, breaking it and taking it out of her past self without harm. A small melon sized ball float out and into her hands. 'It's been a while Kuruma. Happy you're out?' she asked the fox with her mind.

'Yes.' Kuruma answered. 'Can't believe I had to go through that again. I'm not jumping time again till it is necessary next time. I'm going to sleep. Cya.' And the fox plop down and went to sleep. Ninkasha smiled. Same old, same old huh? She hopes he'll never change as he is what he is.

She took out two green marble sized orbs, and channels her power into them. The two orbs glowed before she crushed the two, one in each hand. Making that they were fully crushed, she poured it over the bodies of Minato and Kushina.

They all waited for something to happen, and they weren't disappointed. The bodies of their dead heroes glowed, as it began rebuilding itself till it looked like they were only sleeping, since their hearts were beating and they were breathing. They all cheered, until it was stop by what the granter said.

"Why are you cheering? Those bodies are merely the shell, they are not alive in the soul sense since the soul have already departed the body. I still have to make bargains with the Shinagami for their souls you know." She told them with raised eyebrows.

That abruptly stopped them. How are you supposed to bargain with the Shinagami? It is not the death _god_ for nothing!

"I would suggest that civilians and those that are weak to stay a healthy amount away or you may die from the mere presence of the death god.

Those weaker along with the civilians immediately moved away while the stronger ones stayed closer to watch the strange women work.

Ninkasha raised her hands and began to chant_. "God of death, you who governs death and reaps souls. You who watch souls of the evil, and punish those of evil, I, Ninkasha, the third Granter calls upon you, the death god to fulfill a wish. __**Summon**__!_

And a summon circle appeared in front of her. The lines were dark and ghostly, and they could feel death from the circle. People around shivered, huddling closer to each other for comfort.

A few seconds later, the summon circle glowed a dark purple color, before a shape appeared from it. It is the shinagami in all of it glory and it asked them in a booming but ghostly whisper.

_"Who summon me?"_

* * *

**L ( ^o^ ) Y**

**How's that? if you find any mistakes please tell me! R&R! CYA!**


End file.
